First Christmas
by VannuroRB
Summary: It's Yami's first Christmas, so Yugi decides to make it the best Christmas, can he succeed? Puzzleshipping, yaoi. Merry Christmas!


Yeah, come on you knew. I did a Yugi's birthday and a Halloween special, so why would Christmas be any different?

Enjoy!

* * *

First Christmas~

Yugi looked up at his lover, cuddling into his chest as a small shiver passed over his body. Yami hugged Yugi tightly, stroking over his hair.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked 'Little cold?'

'Yeah' Yugi agreed as he drew circles on Yami's chest 'The snow is too cold…especially when you're in bed'.

Yami laughed and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair 'Don't worry aibou. I'll keep you warm'.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled Yami's chest 'I think…this is the perfect way to spend Christmas morning' Yugi giggled and hugged Yami tightly as he pulled the covers over them more.

Though most mornings were much like this, Yugi made sure to pin Yami in the bed a little more longer that morning as it was Christmas, and Yugi didn't want to spend it anywhere other then being in bed with Yami; the love of his life. Even if they weren't going to do much.

'Yugi…'

Yugi looked up at Yami with a smile 'Yes Yami?'

'You do realise…I've never celebrated Christmas. Right?'

Yugi blinked a few times before sitting up and smiling 'Really? Aww! That's so cute!'

Yami chuckled and sat up, kissing Yugi on the lips 'The point I'm trying to make is, I have no idea what you do on Christmas. So I'll just follow your lead'.

'Aww!' Yugi then wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and nuzzled Yami's nose 'That's really cute Yami!'

'More embarrassing if you ask me' Yami added nervously as he held Yugi's waist.

'Well don't worry, I'm going to make your first Christmas very special' Yugi hummed in thought with a large grin 'We'll play in the snow, and we'll invite all our friends over, and have a big dinner, and open presents. It'll be fun'.

Yami chuckled, kissing Yugi on the lips lightly 'I'm sure it will be with you'.

* * *

After getting out of bed, changing and having a breakfast, Yugi called up all their friends and explained to them that he was throwing a Christmas party for Yami and that they had to come. After organising it, Yugi found Yami in the living room, grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the sofa.

'Where are we going?' Yami asked as Yugi pulled him to the corridor.

'Outside. We can build a snow man together' Yugi smiled optimistically as he slipped his shoes.

Yami bit his lip 'In the snow?'

'Of course! We can't build a snowman indoors' Yugi giggled.

'But…it's cold…and wet…'

'Well we can dress you up' Yugi went over to the coat hangers, grabbing Yami's coat and a spare scarf, he walked over to Yami and handed him his coat to slip on and wrapped a scarf around his neck 'There, that'll keep you warm. Would you like gloves as well?'

'No. I think I'll be fine. Thanks'.

Yugi smiled, as they slipped into their thick shoes before Yugi opened the door and jumping out into the snow. Yami was a bit more hesitant, walking to the door and looking out before stepping out into it. He gave a shiver and hugged his arms as he trudged over to Yugi.

'So you do this every Christmas?' Yami asked as he shivered some more.

'If there's snow then yeah' Yugi giggled, collecting some snow and showing it to Yami 'How can you not play in it?'

'I can. It's cold, and it makes you wet and stuff…'

Yugi giggled, dropping the snow he hand and holding Yami's hand 'Let's build a snowman together okay? I'm sure once we're finished the others would be here by then'.

'Okay then…what do we have to do?'

'Collect a lot of snow to make it into different sizes and then stack them on top of each other. Sound good?'

'Alright'.

The two of them went to work, Yugi building a smaller ball for the head while Yami built the bottom and the middle part. It didn't take too long before they put the balls of snow together to build their snowman, drawing in his face as they couldn't find anything to put on it. The two of them stood observing their snowman, Yugi proud out of them both.

'I like it' Yugi said, beaming up at Yami 'What do you think?'

'I think my hands are frozen' Yami commented as he hugged them 'So cold'.

'Okay, lets get some hot chocolate, sound good?'

Yami nodded and he and Yugi walked to the front door, but then as they opened it Yami got hit in the head by a snowball, making them both turn when they heard Joey laughing.

'Joey! That's not very nice!' Yugi scolded.

'Well you said that Yami hasn't had Christmas' Joey explained as he walked over to them 'And everyone has to get hit by snowballs'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but let them go in first, he then made hot chocolates for Joey and Yami while he started cooking. He looked at the turkey he had bought, wondering if it would be big enough to feed everyone-and Joey's stomach-but he decided he'd make extra roasts and other things to feed his friends.

* * *

After a while, his friends came round one by one. First Anzu, then Tristan, and then Duke, and lastly Ryou. They all sat with Yami and Joey in the living room while Yugi cooked in the kitchen, he could hear them talking and laughing, so he hoped that they were making sure Yami had a good time. All he had to do was make sure that the food was going to be perfect.

'Yugi?' Yugi turned around to see Ryou standing at the door 'Do you need any help or anything?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked around at the things that were cooking 'No. I think I'll be fine. Oh! Maybe you can help me lay the table'.

'Sure'.

Ryou helped Yugi clean the dining room table and help sort out who was going to sit where before laying it and putting the cutlery on the table. After a while Ryou stood up and sniffed.

'Can I smell smoke?' Ryou asked.

'Oh no!' Yugi ran into the kitchen, getting followed by Ryou. He headed to the cooker and opened it up, only to get faced with smoke and a very burnt turkey 'Oh no!' Yugi pulled it out and set it on the counter 'How did this happen? I set it on the right time!'

Ryou walked over and picked up the packaging 'Did you put it on the right level?'

'Yes. Eight like always'.

'Yugi, this says five'.

Yugi turned to Ryou, grabbing the packaging 'What?' He read it and his mouth fell open 'But it's always been eight!'

'Maybe you picked up a more…sensitive turkey…or something'.

Yugi scowled at him, throwing the packaging in the bin with a huff 'That sucks! I don't have a turkey now!'

'What's going on?' They turned around to see Joey and Anzu standing at the door 'We heard shouting and stuff'.

'Yugi burnt the turkey' Ryou answered.

'I didn't!' Yugi hissed 'They changed the freaking gas mark!'

'Whoa, calm down Yug' Joey walked over and put his hand on his shoulder 'Why don't you just buy another turkey and try it again, we'll look after everything else that's cooking'.

'I can't do that. You're my guests'.

'Yeah but we're also your friends' Joey chuckled and ruffled his hair 'Just get another turkey and we can give Yami our presents'.

Yugi's mouth dropped open 'P-P-Presents?'

'Duh. It is Christmas'.

Anzu looked at Yugi 'You…didn't buy Yami…a present?'

'Oh my god! I totally forgot!' Yugi buried his face in his hands 'This can't be happening!'

'Okay, calm down Yug. New plan' He put his arm around Yugi's neck 'You go out and buy him a present. I'll go out and buy a turkey, and when you come back the dinner will be ready and everything will be fine. Sounds good?'

'Yeah. Y-You won't tell Yami right? I don't want him to think I forgot on purpose'.

'Don't worry Yugi, we'll keep him in the living room until the dinner is ready, and you'll be back by then'.

'Yeah…okay. Thanks guys' Yugi gave them each a hug before running upstairs and grabbing some money before coming down and slipping into his shoes, then leaving the house in search for a present.

* * *

Yugi walked around the busy streets, looking in shop windows before moving on and going in search again. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what Yami wanted, trying to think any hint or any conversation they had that Yami said he wanted something dearly.

"God! What do you buy a pharaoh for Christmas!" Yugi thought as he looked around frantically "Why did I have to love him? Okay…calm down Yugi…just think calmly…Yami loves me, I love him, now if I was to think of that as a present, what would it be? Hmm…chocolate? Nah…too obvious-and not too sure if Yami likes chocolates much-wine? Does Yami even drink?" Yugi sighed and walked around the shops, looking into the windows as he passed "A watch? A bit…common I'd say. Clothes are a bit boring…I could buy Yami a game, I know he likes that…though I doubt he'd appreciate it much…"

Yugi then passed a shop, going back and looking into the window. It was a jewellery shop, and though he was sure Yami didn't like jewellery much, in the window display was a necklace; it was Egyptian based and it was gold in the shape of the eye of Horus, Yugi knew that as he studied a lot of ancient Egypt to understand Yami some more, and he was sure Yami would like that.

"Perfect" Yugi said with a grin, then going into the shop to buy the necklace.

He came out some minutes later with a small bag in his hands, walking back down the street then. He giggled and swung the bag lightly back and forth.

'I hope Yami will be pleased with it' Yugi said to himself 'I know he likes a lot of Egyptian stuff…I wonder how long it is'.

Yugi stopped and stood by the wall, taking the box the necklace was in before taking it out and putting it against his neck.

'Hmm…it's kinda long' Yugi muttered as he put it back in the box and bag 'I'm sure Yami would prefer a long necklace rather then a short necklace. It'll be like strangling him if it were too short'.

Yugi carried on walking then, going only a few feet before someone grabbed him, and before he could yell out he was punched in the face and pushed to the cold ground.

'Grab anything you can!' One man said, before Yugi could run away they grabbed him and punched him in the stomach so he curled up on the ground. He could feel his pockets being rummaged and the bag slip out of his hands, then the footsteps disappearing. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the pain to go away.

"Mugged…on Christmas day" Yugi thought to himself "The day can't get any worse…"

* * *

Once the pain had subsided, Yugi decided to go back home-even with a large purple bruise on his cheek. He trudged in the snow as misery set over the small teen, no more money, and no present for Yami; it was supposed to be a happy day and yet it became a very miserable day for Yugi.

When he came back to his house, it had begun to snow. He looked towards the snowman in the front garden he and Yami built-it being the only happy thing they had done during the day-he let himself into the warmth hearing the others laugh and talk among each other in the living room. When they heard the door shut they quietened slightly.

'Is that you Yug?' Joey called out 'You took your time. We saved you some food to eat'.

'I'm…not very hungry' Yugi replied as he walked up the stairs.

Yami came to the living room door, looking up at the teen 'Yugi? You alright?'

'Yeah…you have fun Yami'.

Yami watched as Yugi reached the top and headed into the bathroom. Yami sighed, knowing he wouldn't get Yugi to talk to him at the moment so left him to tell him everything on his own time.

* * *

After a few hours the others started to leave, saying their goodbyes and good wishes to Yami. Once they were left, Yugi finally came downstairs, and when Yami asked about the bruise he brushed it aside and said he fell over. They sat on the sofa and cuddled each other as they kept each other warm, Yami had his arms around Yugi and kissed the top of his head.

'Say, I've just thought of something' Yugi looked up at Yami 'I've got everyone's presents except yours' Yugi froze then, looking down and biting his lip 'The others said you were going to buy me a special present'.

'Umm…well I…uhh…' Yugi shook his head before tears started to pour out 'I'm sorry! I've ruined everything!'

'What? What do you mean Yugi?'

'I mean everything!' Yugi sobbed as he buried his face into Yami's chest 'I burnt the food! And then I left everyone else to sort it all out! And then I forgot to buy you a present! And then when I found something good, I had to get mugged! I'm just so sorry Yami! I ruined everything!'

'Hey, sshh Yugi' Yami held Yugi's face and wiped away the tears 'Hey calm down'.

'I-I'm just…so sorry'.

'It's okay Yugi. The dinner was alright, we all sorted it out, and we were fine on our own we weren't worried or anything. And as for the mugging, you should've told me that, it's not your fault that happened. And for the present, you don't need to worry about that. You've already given me a present'.

'I-I have?'

'Yes' Yami reached down and kissed Yugi's lips lovingly 'You are my present. Just being able to kiss you, hold you, and being able to love you is the best present I could ever have'.

'R-Really?'

'Yes. So I don't need anything. I already have you'.

'Okay' Yugi rubbed his eyes 'I-I guess I was silly then…wasn't I?'

'No. Concerned is all' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead before hugging him 'This has been the best Christmas ever'.

Yugi giggled and snuggled into Yami's chest 'It's the only Christmas you've had. And next year, it's going to be bigger and better, and I won't forget to buy you a present'.

Yami chuckled 'Very well then. I'm excited already. Yugi' Yugi looked up as Yami whispered something in his ear, making the smaller one giggle and nod.

'You're right, the bed probably is cold now' Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'Lets warm it up'.

Yami smiled and picked Yugi up in his arms so he could carry him away 'Merry Christmas Yugi'.

'Merry Christmas Yami' Yugi said softly as he placed a small kiss on Yami's cheek as he was carried up the stairs.

* * *

Aww, yes. Happy sweet endings for all. And the moral is…don't burn your turkey! Just kidding, hmm…I guess it's no matter what happens-good or bad-you'll always have the people you love around you. Yeah, that'll work.

Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
